In the meanwhile, it is counted as belonging to the state of the art to provide a multitude of sensor systems with pump assemblies, on the one hand to detect operating conditions, and on the other hand to also determine faulty conditions of the installation and/or of the pump assembly. With this, it is disadvantageous that the sensor system required with regard to this, is not only complicated and expensive, but is often also susceptible to faults.
Against this background, it is the object of the invention, to provide a method for determining faults on operation of a pump assembly which may be carried out with as little as possible sensor technology, as well as a device for carrying out the method.